Final Delivery
by Sentimentalthoughts
Summary: As their wedding day arrives, Shane McInerney decides it is time to give Oliver the last letter that she wrote while they were apart. The characters and the inspiration belong to Martha Williamson.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers, I introduced this last letter from Shane in _Letters to Oliver_. I had her withhold it from him in _Signed, Sealed, Personally Delivered._ Finally, after tossing out several attempts, I am writing a story that contains the final letter. I hope you enjoy reading it. It is a simple, romantic tale. As always, the characters and the inspiration belong to Martha Williamson. The story is like having a single drop of rain in the draught between movies. Here is the first chapter.

Oliver O'Toole woke thinking about how much his life had changed since he met Shane McInerney. She walked into his life one morning at a coffee cart and nothing had been the same since. And today, she would walk into the chapel and become his wife.

As was his custom, Oliver began the day in prayer. However, on the dawn of this day he prayed especially for his fiancée and for himself.

 _Heavenly Father, I praise You for You alone are worthy of all praise. You are our "Maker, Defender, Redeemer, and Friend." You created all that is and continue to make all things new. You defend us against the Evil One and redeemed us though we were unworthy. I praise You for being the God of forgiveness – who forgives the error of past choices, who gives second chances to your children, who this day offers me yet another new beginning. You are my closest Friend._

 _Today, I thank You especially for the incredible woman who shall become my wife. Thank You for restoring her faith that we may be equally yoked together in You. Thank You for her curiosity and tenacity, for her steadfast loyalty and devotion. Thank You that she chose to love me. I am grateful for the joy and the peace that I experience in knowing that we are to be husband and wife._

 _Father, I also thank You for family and friends who were used by You to help bring about this day in our lives. I thank You for my dad, who loved me unconditionally and protected me even when I rejected him; for Norman, who gently guided and encouraged me with words of wisdom; for Rita, who saw what existed between us perhaps when we did not even see it for ourselves; and even for Ramon, who reminded me to look up and helped us to dance into each other's lives._

 _Dear Father I seek now to intercede in prayer on Shane's behalf - that as she walks the aisle, that she would have a special since of Your presence surrounding her. May any hint of her painful past – of being abandoned by her dad – of the years that she mistakenly thought that she was abandoned by You, if there is any trace of that pain, please may it be washed away in the security of your great mercy and steadfast love._

 _God, teach and help me to be the kind of husband who would love her as Christ loved the church. Use our marriage to glorify and please You. And if we are blessed one day to be parents, may our relationship point our children first and foremost to You, their heavenly Father. Bless us this day as we seek to become one flesh. In the name of Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen._


	2. Chapter 2: Ride with Dad

Joe arrived at Oliver's house at 2:00 p.m. sharp to ride with him to the chapel.

The wedding was to be at 5:00 p.m. It was an intimate occasion with their closest friends and family present. They had discussed getting married in the Presbyterian church where they both were now members. Certainly between their friends at the post office and their friends at church, not to mention the many lives they had touched through delivering letters, they could have more than filled the sanctuary.

Instead, they had decided on a smaller venue outside of the city – a chapel sitting serenely amidst tall trees nestled on a mountainside. The two discovered this pastoral setting once when they themselves got lost while delivering a lost letter. The stone structure had seven exquisite stained glass windows – three on the left and three on the right side with the largest window behind the pulpit opposite the entrance. The vaulted ceiling was made more beautiful by the exposed oak beams that traced its shape and formed a canopy that reminded one of tree branches reaching across the expanse to meet each other. An oriental runner, which captured the colors in the stained glass, carpeted the center aisle of the slate floor.

To the right of the chapel was a small garden with a fountain in the center. On the other side of the garden and down the hill a little further was a stone reception hall with clear glass windows that wrapped around three sides of the building providing a view of the mountainside for its fortunate diners.

The banquet hall was set for the celebration that would follow this sacred ceremony. The eight round tables that awaited their guests were covered in white linen. In the center of each table was a tall, large crystal vase with arrangements of yellow roses and white hydrangea draping the top. Tea lights waited to glisten off of china and crystal tableware.

"How about letting me drive?" said Joe.

Oliver hesitated and looked a bit confused as he placed his bags in the trunk.

"You want to drive, my car?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, let me be your chau…" started Joe.

"Let you be my dad," interrupted Oliver, handing Joe the keys with a look of affection.

"Your mind might be on other things," said Joe with a big smile.

"Dad, I love you," said Oliver.

"I love you too, son," said Joe.

Words of affection came easier for Oliver this past year. Life itself just seemed to come easier. So much healing had taken place.

The two men got in the car and began their hour-long journey.

"Do you have everything? Your marriage license, passport, plane tickets, reservation numbers?" said Joe.

"Yes, Yes, I do. I have everything in color coded folders in my attaché case," said Oliver.

"Tonight's information is in a brown folder. We have reservations for two nights in the honeymoon suite at the Brown Palace Hotel - hence, the brown folder. I have both of our passports and plane tickets for London. We fly out of Denver at 8:30 a.m. Monday."

"Very practical," said Joe.

"Our week in London is in the royal blue folder," said Oliver confidently.

"It contains all of the information for our stay in London as well as two tickets for the Royal Shakespeare Company play of _Hamlet_ ," said Oliver.

"Wow, a serious tragedy," said Joe.

"Well it was either that or _The Taming of the Shrew_ and I didn't think she would appreciate that," laughed Oliver.

"No, that wouldn't be good," said Joe.

"I also purchased two tickets to _The Phantom of the Opera_ ," said Oliver.

"Andrew Lloyd Webber?" said Joe.

"None other," said Oliver. "Her Majesty's Theatre."

"That is impressive," said Joe. "Shane likes the theatre?"

"Shane likes many things," said Oliver.

"Including balloon rides. Did you work out that balloon ride?" asked Joe.

"As a matter of fact I did," said Oliver. "In the yellow folder we have plane tickets from London to Stockholm, hotel reservations for two nights, and reservations for a balloon ride."

"Does Shane know?" asked Joe.

"No she doesn't," said Oliver. "She knows about London and the week in Ireland but I never mentioned Stockholm. She might recall having said something about balloon rides over Stockholm in front of me. I wanted it to be a surprise. She also doesn't know what we are doing in London or Ireland."

"And what color folder is Ireland?" asked Joe with a grin.

"Green of course," said Oliver.

"And what do you have planned for Ireland?" asked Joe.

"A blissful cottage on a 500 acre estate and that is all," said Oliver. "It is near a village with some local color. Primarily it will be long walks, bike rides, picnics, just being together."

"How long will you gone?" asked Joe.

"We will be in Europe 15 days but we took three full weeks off work. You know...give us time to….to acclimate ourselves," said Oliver. "Jet lag, etc."

"Acclimate? I hope you are well…acclimated, etc." said Joe with a smile.

"No comment," said Oliver, shaking his head and looking down with a grin.

Father and son rode on talking about life and love. They made gentle jokes about the perils and pleasures of marriage. Primarily, they both just enjoyed having this particular hour together.


	3. Chapter 3:An Increasingly Nervous Groom

The ride to the chapel for Oliver and Joe passed quickly. Luggage and hanging bag in hand, they entered the double doors at the back of the chapel to find Norman already there to greet them.

"Here comes the groom," said Norman.

"Is she here yet?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, she's with Rita," said Norman. "The minister is already here too."

"Are we late?" asked Joe.

"Oh no, there is plenty of time," said Norman. "Brides and bridesmaids and ministers, I don't know, they just seem to always be early for weddings. On second thought I did have this cousin one time who almost missed her wedding. Her car broke down and she had to catch a ride on a milk truck. Or was it a Mac truck?"

Norman led the men into a room that was adjacent to the door where the minister, the groom, and the best man enter the chapel for the ceremony. The room was furnished with two leather wingback chairs, an upholstered bench, a credenza, a mirror, and an empty closet. The oak paneling gave the room a feeling of strength and solidarity. The view of the trees and the garden from the window was stunning. Oliver and Joe hung their formal wear for the wedding and verified the final details of the wedding.

"Do you have the ring?"

"No, you haven't given it to me yet," said Joe.

"Oh, that's right," said Oliver. "Here, it is in my attaché case."

"Which one of us enters after the minister?" asked the increasingly nervous groom.

"Never mind, I know. I enter then you follow," said Oliver, beginning to wring his hands.

Joe and Norman gave each other a knowing and understanding smile.

It really was a picture perfect Saturday afternoon. Everything was going as planned. Still Oliver found himself more anxious than expected. He changed from the suit he wore to the chapel to the tux he would wear for the ceremony. He stood in front of the mirror, making several attempts at his bowtie before his dad took charge.

"How about a little fatherly help," said Joe.

"I don't know what's wrong with this tie. I don't usually have any trouble with my ties," said Oliver.

"I'm not sure that the problem lies with the tie," Joe said with a smile.

A cross over, a quick flip, and fold and loop by his dad and the dilemma of the stubborn bow tie was solved. It was a bow tie tied to perfection. At this point there was little for Oliver to do but to sit and to wait.

To steady himself, Oliver sat going over the details of the ceremony in his mind. Joe, on the hand, mind went elsewhere.

Joe stood looking out the window. The mixture of balsam and oaks seemed to invite one to wander among them. Joe's thoughts meandered through memories of meeting the woman who was about to become his son's wife – of his picking up a dropped birthday card, of being greeted by the warmth of her smile on that tough day, of her sacrificing a date to Montaldo's so that he and Oliver could go camping.

He could not help but smile as images of Oliver falling in love and coming back to life ran through his head: Oliver's lingering glances early on at Shane; his increasing reliance on her; his confidence over their first kiss; his heart breaking and longing for her return; then his virtual transformation as their relationship grew. Joe hoped and prayed with all the heart of a selfless father that nothing would ever breach the bond that these two were about to enter.

Joe walked over to Oliver who also seemed to be deep in thought and broke the silence.

"If you don't mind, if you don't think Shane would mind, do you think I could speak to Shane – before the wedding," said Joe.

"I don't have any problem with that," said Oliver.

"Norman, what do you think?" asked Oliver. "After all you are the most recently married man in the room."

Norman shrugged.

"Grooms aren't supposed to see the bride but I never heard anything about fathers-in-law," said Norman. "I can take you to her. We can ask."

"Then let's go," said Joe. "We shall return."

The two men made their way to the front of the chapel. In a room off the narthex the bride-to-be and her matron of honor prepared for the wedding. Norman knocked and called to Rita as Joe stepped away from the door.

The bride's dressing room was as quite different from the groom's waiting room. The soft rose painted walls cast a warm glow around the room that was only enhanced by the light shining through the oval stained glass window. The room was furnished with a dressing table, two Queen Anne chairs, and a complementary loveseat. A full-length mirror hung on the front of the closet door.

"Joe would like to speak to Shane if she is decent. I mean I know that she is decent but if she is presentable and doesn't mind," said Norman.

Rita turned and looked at the bride – in a champagne colored silk robe, with rollers in her hair. Shane looked down at her bare feet then back at Rita.

"It's fine," Shane said, tightening the sash around her robe and patting her rollers.

"I'll just step out here with Norman," said Rita.

Joe entered the room with the literally blushing bride.

"Hi Joe," said Shane with a grin that hinted of embarrassment.

Joe immediately hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Holding both her hands in his he began.

"Thank you for seeing me," said Joe.

"Is everything all right?" asked Shane.

"Yes, everything is fine. The groom is a little nervous," chuckled Joe. "I was just doing some, some remembering, some soul searching and hoped I might have a moment. Before you walk down that aisle and make my son the happiest man on earth, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for all that you did to bring us together, for the change that I have seen in him. This day is everything I hoped for him. I just wanted my future daughter-in-law to know that…that I love her."

"Oh Joe," said Shane, eyes welling with tears and returning the embrace.

"Your future daughter-in-law loves you too. This day is more than I ever hoped or dreamed of," said Shane.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to make sure I said it," said Joe.

"I will add this moment to the memories of this day that I will treasure forever," said Shane.

"See you in a little while. You may want to lose the curlers," said Joe, flashing a big smile.

"Good idea." Shane could only stand there, chuckle and wipe her tears.

Joe and Norman returned to the back of the chapel. The Reverend Paul Marshall and Oliver were chatting in the office provided for ministers and nervous grooms. Oliver made the obligatory pictures with The Reverend, Norman, and his dad. Then the final hour of waiting began.

"You saw her?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, I mean she looks terrific. I never saw a bride look like that," said Joe.

"I knew she would," said Oliver proudly.

And it was true. Joe never saw a bride in rollers before this. But Oliver didn't need to know that right now.

That final hour of waiting seem to be wearing on the ordinarily calm groom.

"Dad, you have the ring?" said Oliver.

"I have the ring?" said Joe.

"Norman, you have Shane?" said Oliver.

"Yes, well not yet, but I will," said Norman.

"Norman, she is here and she is fine?" Oliver asked for the third time since he arrived at the chapel.

"Yes, she is here," said Norman.

"She is perfectly fine," said Joe.

"Mighty fine," said Norman.

Oliver stood and tugged at his shirt collar.

"It's hot in here," said Oliver.

"Would you like to go outside? Get some fresh air? Walk in the garden?"

"No, I'm fine," said Oliver.

"How much longer before we go out?" asked Oliver.

"About 45 minutes," said Joe.

"We need to be precise. What time is it?" asked Oliver.

"Oliver, you're looking at your watch," said Joe.

"I just wanted to make certain that it is correct," said Oliver.

"It is 4:17," said Norman.

"I have 4:18 but I guess that is close enough," said Oliver.

"Rita is with her?" asked Oliver.

"Rita is right by her side," said Norman.

"That's good. I just don't want her to be alone," said Oliver.

"Oliver, is something wrong? Are you worried about something," asked Joe.

"No, no I'm fine. I was just well, making certain that she was fine," said Oliver.

Oliver stopped pacing the small space in the room and sat down.

"I guess, well…. I confess. I can't wait to see her," said Oliver. "I. miss. her," said Oliver, quietly.

"You are hopeless. You are hopelessly in love," said Joe with a smile.

"Well I know one thing, you don't want to see the bride before the wedding. That's bad luck," said Norman. Did you know that the superstition that it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding goes back over two thousand years from a time when marriages were arranged by parents? Any tradition that old must be correct."

"Besides, my cousin Ed saw his bride before the wedding and well, she became some other man's wife instead," said Norman. "His name was Ted. He was Ed's twin brother."

"Pardon?" replied Oliver.

"She married Ted instead of Ed," repeated Norman.

Joe and Oliver looked at each and burst into laughter.

"Ed didn't think it was funny. But he was relieved," said Norman.

Norman couldn't help himself and joined the two men in laughter.

"That was just the story we needed," Joe said, still laughing.

Oliver stood and put one hand on Norman's shoulder. "Norman, you always have the right word. You are a very good friend." Then Oliver hugged Norman and said, "I value our friendship greatly."

Tears came into Norman eyes. He nodded in affirmation.

"I know you and Shane are going to be as happy as Rita and I are," said Norman, choking with emotion.

The laughter seemed to ease the anticipatory tension that was building inside Oliver. He sat back down and exhaled a huge sigh of relief. He could wait a few more minutes to see his bride.


	4. Chapter 4: It Is Time

Shane McInerney had been transferred to Denver from D.C. She was supposed to be assigned to Direct Line Operations but instead was sent to the Dead Letter Office. She was actually born and raised outside of D.C. but she was born again in Denver. One night at Christmas when she was a little girl her father walked out of her life. A part of her began to die that night - the part that has faith, that part that hopes, that part that knows true love. It had all been resurrected – in Denver. She had come to faith, to trust in the same God that she wrote a letter when she was little heartbroken girl. She had come to hope – to hope for others when they could not hope for themselves; to hope for a future with this man of faith. She had come to love – to receive the love of her heavenly Father, to recognize true love when she saw it, to love others more deeply and more perfectly. She had come to love Oliver O'Toole uniquely. And now she dressed and waited in a room that seemed to view life through the warm glow of light filtered through stained glass.

Shane finished her own hair and make-up and was giving Rita a little extra help with her mascara.

"There, perfect," said Shane.

"How do you do that?" said Rita, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Practice," quipped Shane.

"Oh, I saw Bobby Richards when I stepped out of the room with Norman. He looked handsome in his tux. He was really proud that you and Oliver asked him to usher with Ramon," said Rita.

"He and Ellie know what it means to love and to cherish," said Shane.

"And Ramon certainly knows what it means to escort a lady to her seat," said Rita.  
"Ramon knows something about everything. Did you know that he once entertained at children's hospitals as a ventriloquist?"

"No, but I'm not surprised," said Shane with a chuckle. "I know that he seemed to be good for Oliver while I was…away," said Shane.

"Yeah, he came up with poker night," said Rita. "I'm glad you came home. Oliver was getting a little too good at cards."

"Me too, Me too."

"Do you know any more about your honeymoon?" asked Rita.

"Not really. I know we are staying in the area tonight. I know that we are flying to London on Monday and that we are going to Ireland after that. I also know that Oliver has gone to a great deal of trouble planning this trip. I bet he has a half-dozen color-coded folders."

"It sounds very romantic," said Rita.

"Color-coded folders?"

"Of course not. London and Ireland, the surprise of it all."

"I know, I was teasing. Oliver could take me to the Mesa Motor Inn and I would be just as happy," said Shane. "He has taken such - almost boyish joy in planning this trip and making it a surprise. He may be planning visits to historic post offices for all I know. But just to get to be with him, to not have to say good bye at the end of the day, but just to say "good night," I feel so grateful. Oh, my I'm sorry, I'm just going on and on."

"Well you don't want to go on to the Prairie Dog Motel. I can tell you that much," said Rita.

"The what?" said Shane.

"That's where we stayed when we went looking for Sandy and Norman got sick. We stayed at separate ends of the Prairie Dog that time. We had no wish to return and stay at the same end," said Rita.

"You and Norman enjoyed the dude ranch. Right?" said Shane.

"Yes we did. He thought of it because he thought it would be like in my romance novel, Renita Hayweather Frontier Duchess. We didn't know Norman was allergic to horses. That sort of limited our activities but we still had fun," said Rita.

"Well, I certainly hope so," said Shane.

"Do you have everything? Something old, something new, something bowered, something blue?" said Rita.

"Last night, Oliver gave me something very old - the handkerchief his great grandmother carried when she married his great grandfather."

Shane produced a slightly yellowed handkerchief with tatting around the edges. His grandmother's initials were monogramed in one corner.

"I'm carrying it in my pocket," said Shane.

"Pockets," said Rita, her voice dropping. Every dress should have pockets," said Rita. "Where are they?"

"Right here. Inset at the seam," said Shane. "You can't tell they are there."

Shane slid the handkerchief into the dress pocket.

"That's amazing," said Rita. "It's like it disappeared."

"It's a magic wedding dress," said Shane as they both laughed.

"And the magic dress counts as something new," said Rita.

"Yes the dress is new. I don't have anything borrowed," said Shane.

"Wait. Here take this," said Rita.

Rita reached for her clutch. A tiny owl pin pierced the outside of the bag. She took the little jeweled owl and pinned it onto the ribbon at the back of Shane's bouquet.

"Just be sure to return it or it won't be something borrowed," Rita said.

"It's perfect. Thank you. I will be sure to return it. And as for something blue, well there is a tiny blue ribbon on my garter," said Shane with a grin.

"Is Oliver going to toss your garter?" asked Rita.

"I don't think so. Oliver doesn't seem the type for that public display and his dad may be the only eligible bachelor here. That would just be awkward."

Both women were laughing at that thought.

"Well there is Ramon and Harper. But that's still weird," said Rita. "I forgot Lester. I was surprised that you invited Lester."

"We didn't. He's Hazel's plus one," said Shane.

"Oh my goodness," said Rita. "I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did Hazel," said Shane.

Both women laughed.

Shane's hands reached to the vase of miniature yellow roses on her dressing table and pulled them closer to her.

"It was just like Oliver to have those flowers waiting for you to arrive today," said Rita.

"I knew they came from Blooms and Hugs when I saw the stars," said Shane.

She pulled the card from the arrangement, read it again, and held it close to her heart. Seeing Rita smile at her actions, she handed the card to Rita. It read, "Until I get to see my beautiful bride. With my heart's full devotion, Oliver."

"Oh Shane, you do look beautiful," said Rita.

"Rita, I feel beautiful," said Shane. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"Oh, what time is it?" asked Shane.

"I have 4:17," said Rita.

"Uhm, that's funny, my watch has 4:18. Oh, I should have sent this with Joe. Rita, I need for you to do a favor for me," said Shane. "Take this envelope to Norman and ask him to deliver it to Oliver. It is very important that he gets it before the wedding. And be sure to tell him it's all good. I don't want getting the envelope to startle him."

"I know exactly where they are. I'll be right back," said Rita.

As Rita approached the door she could hear the men laughing on the other side. She thought how wonderful the sound was on this good day. She tapped on the door. Norman answered.

"Oh it's Rita," said Norman.

"Shane asked me to give this to you and for you to deliver it to Oliver," said Rita.

"We can deliver!" said Norman – peaking around the half-opened door and stealing a quick kiss from his wife.

"Oh, and tell him it's all good," said Rita.

"By the way, you look handsome," whispered Rita.

"Thank you. You do too," whispered Norman. "Tell Shane that I will be there soon."

"Yes, soon," said Rita.

"Here, special delivery for the groom," said Norman. "And I'm to tell you that it's all good."

Oliver examined the envelope as if it were a piece of misdirected mail.

"We will just wait out here," said Joe, moving for the door.

"Dad, you don't have to leave," said Oliver.

"Something tells me that this package is meant only for you," said Joe with a smile. "I'll be next door if you need me."

Oliver nodded. Joe stepped outside the dressing room and joined the pastor in the study next door. Norman decided to go ahead and walk to the entrance of the chapel and wait for the bride that he would soon escort down the aisle.

Oliver moved to sit in the wingback chair near the window and carefully opened the large manila envelope. Two separate letters fell to his lap. One envelope was slightly worse for wear. He recognized it immediately as matching the envelopes that held letters written by Shane during their time apart. The other was a smaller ecru envelope also with his name on it and the words, "please open first." His curiosity peaked as he opened it as instructed and began to read.

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _My heart is filled with joy as I know that in a few moments I will step from this room and that you will be waiting for me at the end of the aisle._

 _However, before we marry, I have one last letter to give you from our time apart. When I returned from being away those three months, I confess that I withheld the very last letter that I had previously written to you. I have carried it with me every day since, on every trip, in every handbag. You will find it a bit crumpled now._

 _I did not withhold it from you because its words were not true. I withheld it because I knew the timing was not right that first night of our reunion. I had to trust the timing. The time has come._

 _So here it is, enclosed with this note – your last love letter from Shane McInerney._

 _After today, I will gladly sign Mrs. Oliver O'Toole._

 _With all my love,_

 _Shane_

Oliver carefully returned the embossed stationary to the ecru envelope. He then took the other envelope in his hands. The memory of her return and the night they spent reading her letters poured over him. Slowly he opened the letter and began to read.

 _Sunday, May 21_

 _Dear Oliver_

 _This week I continued fulfilling my responsibilities, completing more reports, and training others to do what I've been doing. Top officials have approached me informally about a permanent appointment. I made it clear that I have no intentions of staying. Steve keeps saying that I will be released as soon as possible._

 _Today I was in a meeting in which I was required to sign more confidentiality agreements. I took your pen out of my bag to sign the papers. An older distinguished gentleman saw the pen. Admiring the pen he said, "Excuse me, do you know what you have there?"_

 _I said, "Oh yes, yes, I definitely do."_

 _I know what I have. I know what I miss._

 _I'm increasingly worried about you. I've been gone fore almost 3 months. I want to tell you to not lose heart. I want to tell you that each day that passes is one day sooner that I will be home._

 _As I have mentioned previously, I often think of the letters we shared the afternoon we were locked in the bank vault – the letters Jonathan and Catherine wrote to each other. Perhaps it is because they were separated by the miles as we are. Perhaps it is because they had shared only one date, only one kiss, as we have. Perhaps it is because the words they shared express what I have felt for you for so very long._

 _Sometimes, I fear that we have left too many words unspoken. Perhaps I presume too much. Perhaps what I see in your eyes isn't your feelings for me but only the reflection of what I feel for you._

 _At the risk of seeming foolish, of being too bold, there are things that I must tell you. Even as I write these words, I don't know if I will have the courage to actually give you this letter – or any of these letters when I return._

 _I decided to use the words we shared in a bank vault one afternoon that now seems so long ago. Oliver, something tells me against all common sense that I have met the one that I have been waiting for all my life. You are the best person that I have ever known. When you came for me on our first date and told me that I looked beautiful, in that moment you made me feel so. When you kissed me, I was truly happy for the first time. They were not the first lips that I have ever kissed, but until we meet again, they will be the last._

 _Shane_

At the bottom of the letter, written with another pen was a recently added a postscript.

 _P.S._

 _And so my dear Oliver, today I am thrilled to say, "yes, yes, I will be your wife" in this life and in the next_. _This cord of three strands shall not be broken_.

The tap on the door called Oliver back into the moment.

"Son, it's time," said Joe.

Oliver could hear the strings playing in the chapel. He put the letters back into the manila envelope and slid them into his attaché case on the credenza. He slipped on his jacket and checked his pocket-handkerchief and boutonniere. His heart beat hard in his chest as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Shane McInerney was the one he had waited for all his life. And now he didn't have to wait any longer.

The End


	5. Chapter 5: I Do

Dear Readers,

I said that this story had ended but….here goes.

None of the words in italics are my own. Some are partial lyrics to music. Other words in italics are commonly used in wedding ceremonies. Some italicized words are portions of scripture passages. I did not include all the verses referenced.

Three pieces of music are mentioned in this story. They are John Rutter's, _For the Beauty of The Earth, The Lord's Prayer_ by Malotte _,_ and Vivaldi's _Concerto for Violin No.1_ In _E Major_. The characters in this story belong to the truly gifted Martha Williamson and come to us from Hallmark.

This story begins where Final Delivery ended – the ceremony itself. Thanks for reading.

As strain's of Rutter's _For the Beauty of the Earth_ began to play the pastor turned to Oliver.

"Oliver, are you ready?" asked Rev. Marshall.

"Yes, most definitely," said Oliver.

Joe stepped forward and held open the heavy wooden door at the front interior of the chapel. For Oliver it was a door that he once thought may never open for him - a door upon which he feared to knock. But not too long ago he had opened the door to another chapel. Inside he found the tear-stained face of Shane McInerney. To her he made confession – of his fears and of his hopes. And today he would enter through this chapel door and she would be there again. This time they would confess their love to one another before God and a congregation of friends. So with his dad holding the door and the music beckoning his entrance, he followed the minister to the altar.

 _….For the love which from our birth over and around us lies…_ floated above the flute and string accompaniment. Oliver looked toward the red-haired soprano. Nikki may have been the best thing to come from his disastrous "not-a-date" at Montaldo's. The very waitress whose comments had seemingly derailed that evening turned into someone whose voice would celebrate their union. Her husband, Graham, joined her. Singing together for this wedding was considered both a delight and an honor.

As the lyrical piece continued the three men stood facing the congregation. They made for a very distinguished trio: the gray-haired pastor in wire-frame glasses and long black robe with white stole, the groom and the best man in black tuxedoes, classic white dress shirts - complete with shirt studs and cuff links, and those perfectly tied black bow ties. Their white rose boutonnieres were pinned tightly to their lapels. The only difference was Joe wore a cummerbund and Oliver wore a low-cut waistcoat. Earlier in the afternoon he had slipped his grandfather's pocket watch in the waistcoat pocket. He thought of how deeply his grandparents loved each other. He always longed for that kind of relationship. That time had finally come.

Standing at the front of the church with groom and best man, the minister was quite at ease. He performed many wedding ceremonies through the years and was particularly happy to officiate this one. Frankly, some weddings he dreaded – bickering bridesmaids, run away ring bearers, hysterical mothers - but definitely not this one. This was a marriage he believed to be made in heaven - as the saying goes.

For Joe, this wedding brought one more measure of healing to his own injured heart. Long ago he fell for a woman who was never truly his. He experienced betrayal and rejection. He unconditionally loved a child who for some would have been nothing more than a symbol of his wife's betrayal. He sacrificed to protect that child only to be rejected in anger. But today, today he stood beside that same son, his only son, whom he loved. Today Joe celebrated that his son found the love that to this point escaped him.

 _For the beauty of each hour_ began the second verse. The honorary attendants, Ellie Richards and Rebecca Starkwell Jones, were ushered into the chapel by Bobby and Ramon and seated on the third pew on the left. Ellie could not resist wearing a ring of flowers in her hair just as she did the day she was married. As far as Ellie was concerned, Shane and Oliver were the two people most responsible for delivering her greatest wish – to become Mrs. Bobby Richards. Now she excitedly celebrated their union as they had helped celebrate her marriage to Bobby.

Bobby and Ramon took their seats on the third pew on the right. They had ushered in the guests and now their work was complete. Bobby leaned forward in the pew to get the attention of Ellie sitting across the aisle. All he wanted to do was to smile at her and for her to return the gesture. She more than complied. His smile was his way of saying "isn't this great" and her smile in return was her way of agreeing. They completely understood each other's spoken and unspoken words.

Ellie and Bobby came into the lives of Shane and Oliver at a point of conflict and distance between the two Postables. Shane tried to push Oliver into a truth that he was not ready to accept and Oliver tried to push her away. The honesty, mutual respect, and understanding that were rooted in the love between Ellie and Bobby pricked the heart of Oliver and Shane. Instead of continuing to push Shane away, Oliver extended his hand to dance. Asking the Richards to play a special part in this day was their way of acknowledging the importance of their example of hope, determination, and fidelity.

Rebecca was simply Becky to Shane. Becky had flown from D.C. just to attend the wedding leaving her husband at home with their toddler. No one wants to fly with a two year old. Becky was Shane's closet friend in D.C. She liked to think that she was responsible for rescuing Shane from a bad relationship there and delivering her to a good one in Denver. At least she was responsible for Shane being transferred to Denver.

 _For the joy of human love_ the third verse began and with it the matron of honor carefully entered and began her walk down the aisle. Rita looked stunning: her dark hair lying in soft curls against the tea-length, sleeveless, pale yellow, satin dress. Her bouquet of white roses was tied with matching yellow ribbons that hung from her hands. She immediately looked to Oliver and smiled. He was more than her boss. He was someone she admired and for whom she cared deeply. This was a story that she could have written as a romance novel - The MacOtools: A Devine Delivery. The minute Shane McInerney walked into the DLO, she knew there was chemistry between those two.

On the way down the aisle Rita walked past another red-haired soprano attending the wedding, Dale Travers. There had been a time when Dale thought that perhaps she would be the one to meet Oliver at the altar. But this woman of faith was a true friend even when her heart broke, stayed out of their way, and more than that stayed in faith. And now, the handsome, tall, dark-haired gentleman seated next to Dale was her date for the wedding. He actually bought a new suit for the occasion. Except for the fact he forgot to cut those little white threads that hold the tag on the waistband of the pants, his date may not have noticed. She definitely noticed that he was very attentive and kind.

Nearing the front Rita drifted to her left to await the bride. It had not been that long since Rita was the bride. Her memory briefly called her away and retraced her own steps to a different marriage altar. But her heart quickly came back to the happiness that she felt in this moment for the current bride and groom. Her silent prayer was that they too might know the happiness that she and Norman experienced as husband and wife.

 _For each perfect gift of thine_ … the duet poured forth with the words as the strings and flute seemed to open the chapel roof to all of heaven. The breath-taking bride appeared on the arm of Norman Xavier Dorman. The brother sent as a gift to her from God, the one who would walk on proverbial hot coals, and who did literally climb in a dumpster for her, now walked her down the aisle.

Every eye in the chapel was on Shane McInerney. She was elegant. She was beautiful. She was beaming. But for Shane, her every look and thought was only for Oliver. When their eyes met, no other human being was in the building. There was only Oliver and an overwhelming since of the presence of God. The walk to Oliver in the chapel was straight, carpeted, and physically supported by her escort. But the journey to this moment had been paved with personal heartbreaks, missteps, redirects, near death excursions, and global detours. Much like the gift of salvation, this moment ultimately had come by grace through faith, and that a gift of God.

It was good that the bride was escorted to the groom. When Oliver saw her, he froze. He thought he stopped breathing. His eyes moistened with tears. Sometimes heaven and earth do meet and time stops. The awareness of the greatness of God's goodness, of His undeserved mercy and grace can envelope a man. This was such a moment. She was every dream, every hope, every prayer for his future. She was someone with whom he would share life. She would not leave and it mattered. His life was fuller, richer, and more joyful because of her. The two would become one.

Once Shane and Norman approached the pastor, Oliver stepped beside his bride. With the last word sung and the accompaniment fading into the background the minister began the ceremony with those familiar words, " _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this day in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Marriage was established by God and is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but seriously and reverently."_

He continued, "In that spirit of reverence, let us pray. Our Heavenly Father, be with us in this hour that all that is said and done may be in keeping with thy will and glorify thy holy name. In the name of Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen."

"Hear the word of the Lord," proclaimed Rev. Marshall. **"** _The_ _Lord_ _God said, "It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him."_

The reverend continued reading from Genesis 2: 18 – 24 and concluded with these words from verse 24, _"That is why a man leaves his father and mother and is united to his wife, and they become one flesh."_

"Who supports the uniting of this man and woman in holy matrimony?" asked the pastor.

"Their brothers and sisters in Christ," replied Norman. Norman gently kissed the bride on her cheek and then sat on the second pew on the bride's side – a spot usually reserved only for the closest of family.

Oliver offered Shane his arm and she slipped her arm through his. The pastor continued to speak.

 ** _"_** _There was a man all alone;_ _he had neither son nor brother. There was no end to his toil, yet his eyes were not content with his wealth. For whom am I toiling," he asked "and why am I depriving myself of enjoyment?"_ (The pastor read, beginning with verse 8 and ending with 12) _…_ _.Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken."_

"These words are found in the fourth chapter of Ecclesiastes. Today three strands come to be intertwined in marriage – the lives of Oliver O'Toole and Shane McInerney joining along with God himself. Those gathered here who know and love these two have watched their lives become braided together. Officially uniting a couple equally yoked and brought together by God is an honor of my calling."

"Therefore, _Do you, Oliver, take Shane to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"_

"I do," responded the groom.

The question was then asked of the bride who also answered in the affirmative.

The pastor turned and climbed the three slate steps to the upper area of the pulpit and stepped behind the kneeling bench. Oliver and Shane followed him up the steps, stopping in front of the kneeling bench.

The matron of honor and best man followed them and took their places to the left and right respectively.

Shane then handed her bouquet to Rita. For the first time since the ceremony began, Oliver and Shane turned to face each other and joined hands. The minister nodded to Oliver.

"Oliver you may now make your vow to Shane before God and these witnesses," said Reverend Marshall.

Oliver began, " _I Oliver, take thee Shane, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, untiI death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; thereto I pledge thee my troth."_

"Shane you may make your vow to Oliver before God and these witnesses," said Reverend Marshall.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, with eyes sparkling, Shane responded in kind.

"And what symbol of this union do you offer?" asked the reverend.

"I offer a ring," responded Oliver.

Joe placed the ring in the pastor's hand and Oliver took it from him. Placing the ring on Shane's slightly trembling hand he looked into her eyes and said that century old phrase, _"This ring I give in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."_

"And what symbol does the bride offer?" asked the pastor.

"I also offer a ring," responded Shane.

Rita placed the platinum band in the pastor's hand and Shane took it from him. Choking with emotion she also said, _"This ring I give in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."_

"Let us pray," said Rev. Marshall.

This would be a lasting image for the congregation of the two: a man helping a woman to kneel in the loveliest of dresses, taking her hands in his, and closing their eyes in reverence to God. Every song that was sung, every note that was played, every act by bride and groom, from the beginning was an act of worship – an acknowledgement of the greatness and goodness of God.

Immediately the strings began to play the introduction to _The Lord's Prayer_ which was then sung reverently and beautifully.

The expression "there wasn't a dry eye in the house" was applicable.

The prayer ended and Oliver carefully helped Shane to stand.

"By the power invested in me by God and the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. " _Therefore what God has joined together, let no one put asunder."_ You may kiss your bride _,"_ the minister concluded.

And with that kiss, Vivaldi's _Violin Concerto in E Major_ began to play notes that danced with exuberant joy. Shane recovered her bouquet from Rita. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver O'Toole walked arm and arm down the aisle and out of the chapel. There was some question if their feet actually touched the ground.

Eighteen hours later, a woman with auburn hair sat at her computer in Paris reading the wedding announcement online. The headline in the society section of _The Denver Post_ read "Denver's DLO Hero Married." Oliver O'Toole, one of Denver's most eligible bachelors and the nation's best postal recovery agent, was married yesterday at The Chapel of Peace in the mountains outside of Denver. The bride, Shane McInerney originally of Alexandria, Virginia, is technical support director for the Denver postal system and consultant for special projects of the Dead Letter Office. Their mutual friend and colleague, Norman Xavier Dorman, gave the bride in marriage. Rita Haywith Dorman was the matron of honor. The groom's father, Joseph O'Toole served as best man. The Reverend Paul Marshall officiated the ceremony.

The bride wore a tea-length, candlelight, gown with a Sabrina lace bodice, satin cummerbund and full skirt. A bolero jacket of Alencon lace embellished with crystal beads and seed pearls completed the classic elegance of the dress. Her high heel pumps were covered with matching embellished lace. The bride's hair, pulled into an intricate bun at the nape of her neck, was adorned with an antique crescent shaped comb with attached veil of English chiffon. The comb was designed with intertwining roses of rose, white, and yellow gold. The comb, originally owned by the groom's paternal great grandmother, was a gift to the bride from Joseph O'Toole.

.

A reception at Peace Banquet Hall followed. The celebration included dinner and dancing with music provided by Gabe and The 5280 Band. After a honeymoon in Europe, the two will make their home in Denver at the historic O'Toole house.

"Holly, tu viens?" called the man's voice from the hallway.

"Oui je viens," she responded.

"Wow, it's the computer tech. Congratulations Oliver," she whispered to the computer screen. "I wish you every happiness."


End file.
